


Updates and Testing

by FlockPack



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlockPack/pseuds/FlockPack
Summary: Chapter one will eventually be where I am at with each Fanfictions, so readers can tell which ones will be updated soon, and not worry that I've abandoned any stories.Chapter two is me messing around with the site's features, so I can figure out what works and what doesn't.





	1. Updates

This will be active once I get the next chapter of Passed Past up.

I just don't know how to describe where I'm up with that without spoiling it right now, and need to use the Testing part of this fic.


	2. Testing

🔃🔄🔁⭕✅☑️✔️✖️❌❎🖕🤡

(VRISKA): 🌹🌺🌻🌼☘️🍀🍁🍂🏛️🍭🚝🚋🚌🚐🚑🚒🚓🚕🚗🚙🚚🚜🚲🛴

(VRISKA): 🛵🚨🛑🛶🚢✈️🚁🛰️🚀🛸🛎️⏳🌕🌚🌡️🌝⭐🌠🌤️🌦️🌨️🌩️🌪️

(VRISKA): 🌈🌂☂️☔⛱️⚡❄️🔥💧🌊🎃🎄✨🎈🎏

(VRISKA): 🎁🎗️🏆🎱🔮🎮🕹️🎲♠️♥️♦️♣️🎨💡💲🔨⚒️🛠️🗡️⚔️🔫🏹🛡️🔧⚰️

(VRISKA): 🛐⚛️🕉️✡️☸️☯️✝️☦️☪️☮️🕎🔯♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓⛎🔀🔁🔂

(VRISKA): ⏩⏭️⏯️⏪⏮️⏸️♀️♂️⚕️♻️🔱⭕✅☑️✔️✖️❌❎➗©️®️™️💯🅱️ℹ️💎💍

(VRISKA): 🧢🎓👑🕶️👓🖤💜💙💚💛🧡❤️💔💋🧠👁️👏👋🤜🤛👊👎👍👌

(VRISKA): 🖖🤞🛌🧟‍♂️🧟‍♀️🧞‍♂️🧞‍♀️🧜‍♂️🧜‍♀️🧛‍♂️🧛‍♀️🧚‍♂️🧚‍♀️🧙‍♂️🧙‍♀️👼🤰👰🤵🙊🙉🙈

(VRISKA): 😂🤣😅😎😍😘😗😙😚🤔🤨😑😶🙄😏😥😮🤐😯😪🤤🙃🤑

(VRISKA): 😢😭😱😳🤪😡😠😷🤒🤕🤢🤮🤧😇🤠🤥😈👿🤡💀☠️👻👽

(VRISKA): 👾🤖💩😺😸😹😻😼😽🙀😿😾

uu: 🐵🐒🦍🐶🐕🐩🐺🦊🦝🐱🐈🦁🐯🐅🐆🐴🐎🦄🦓🦌🐮🐂🐃🐄🐷🐖🐗🐽🐏🐑🐐🐪🐫🦙🦒🐘🦏🦛🐭🐁🐀🐹🐰🐇🐿️🦔🦇🐻🐨🐼🦘🦡🐾🦃🐔🐓🐣🐤🐥🐦🐧🕊️🦅🦆🦢🦉🦚🦜🐸🐊🐢🦎🐍🐲🐉🦕🦖🐳🐋🐬🐟🐠🐡🦈🐙🐚🦀🦞🦐🦑🐌🦋🐛🐜🐝🐞🦗🕷️🕸️🦂🦟🦠💐🌸💮🏵️🌹🥀🌺🌻🌼🌷🌱🌲🌳🌴🌵🌾🌿☘️🍀🍁🍂🍃

uu: 🍇🍈🍉🍊🍋🍌🍍🥭🍎🍏🍐🍑🍒🍓🥝🍅🥥🥑🍆🥔🥕🌽🌶️🥒🥬🥦🍄🥜🌰🍞🥐🥖🥨🥯🥞🧀🍖🍗🥩🥓🍔🍟🍕🌭🥪🌮🌯🥙🥚🍳🥘🍲🥣🥗🍿🧂🥫🍱🍘🍙🍚🍛🍜🍝🍠🍢🍣🍤🍥🥮🍡🥟🥠🥡🍦🍧🍨🍩🍪🎂🍰🧁🥧🍫🍬🍭🍮🍯🍼🥛☕🍵🍶🍾🍷🍸🍹🍺🍻🥂🥃🥤🥢🍽️🍴🥄🔪🏺

uu: 🌍🌎🌏🌐🗺️🗾🧭🏔️⛰️🌋🗻🏕️🏖️🏜️🏝️🏞️🏟️🏛️🏗️🧱🏘️🏚️🏠🏡🏢🏣🏤🏥🏦🏨🏩🏪🏫🏬🏭🏯🏰💒🗼🗽⛪🕌🕍⛩️🕋⛲⛺🌁🌃🏙️🌄🌅🌆🌇🌉♨️🌌🎠🎡🎢💈🎪🚂🚃🚄🚅🚆🚇🚈🚉🚊🚝🚞🚋🚌🚍🚎🚐🚑🚒🚓🚔🚕🚖🚗🚘🚙🚚🚛🚜🚲🛴🛹🛵🚏🛣️🛢️⛽🚨🚥🚦🛑🚧⚓⛵🛶🚤🛳️⛴️🛥️🚢✈️🛩️🛫🛬💺🚁🚟🚠🚡🛰️🚀🛸🛎️🧳⌛⏳⏰⏱️⏲️🕰️⌚🕛🕧🕐🕜🕑🕝🕒🕞🕓🕟🕔🕠🕕🕡🕖🕢🕗🕣🕘🕤🕙🕥🕚🕦🌑🌒🌓🌔🌕🌖🌗🌘🌙🌚🌛🌜🌡️☀️🌝🌞⭐🌟🌠

uu: ☁️⛅⛈️🌤️🌥️🌦️🌧️🌨️🌩️🌪️🌫️🌬️🌀🌈🌂☂️☔⛱️⚡❄️☃️⛄☄️🔥💧🌊🎃🎄🎆🎇🧨✨🎈🎉🎊🎋🎍🎎🎏🎐🎑🧧🎀🎁🎗️🎟️🎫🎖️🏆🏅🥇🥈🥉⚽⚾🥎🏀🏐🏈🏉🎾🥏🎳🏏🏑🏒🥍🏓🏸🥊🥋🥅⛳⛸️🎣🎽🎿🛷🥌🎯🎱🔮🧿🎮🕹️🎰🎲🧩🧸♠️♥️♦️♣️♟️🃏🀄🎴🎭🖼️🎨🧵🧶

uu: 🔇🔈🔉🔊📢📣📯🔔🔕🎼🎵🎶🎙️🎚️🎛️🎤🎧📻🎷🎸🎹🎺🎻🥁📱📲☎️📞📟📠🔋🔌💻🖥️🖨️⌨️🖱️🖲️💽💾💿📀🧮🎥🎞️📽️🎬📺📷📸📹📼🔍🔎🕯️💡🔦🏮📔📕📖📗📘📙📚📓📒📃📜📄📰🗞️📑🔖🏷️💰💴💵💶💷💸💳🧾💹💱💲✉️📧📨📩📤📥📦📫📪📬📭📮🗳️✏️✒️🖋️🖊️🖌️🖍️📝💼📁📂🗂️📅📆🗒️🗓️📇📈📉📊📋📌📍📎🖇️📏📐✂️🗃️🗄️🗑️🔒🔓🔏🔐🔑🗝️🔨⛏️⚒️🛠️🗡️⚔️🔫🏹🛡️🔧🔩⚙️🗜️⚖️🔗⛓️🧰🧲⚗️🧪🧫🧬🔬🔭📡💉💊🚪🛏️🛋️🚽🚿🛁🧴🧷🧹🧺🧻🧼🧽🧯🛒🚬⚰️⚱️🗿

uu: 🏧🚮🚰♿🚹🚺🚻🚼🚾🛂🛃🛄🛅⚠️🚸⛔🚫🚳🚭🚯🚱🚷📵🔞☢️☣️⬆️↗️➡️↘️⬇️↙️⬅️↖️↕️↔️↩️↪️⤴️⤵️🔃🔄🔙🔚🔛🔜🔝🛐⚛️🕉️✡️☸️☯️✝️☦️☪️☮️🕎🔯♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓⛎🔀🔁🔂▶️⏩⏭️⏯️◀️⏪⏮️🔼⏫🔽⏬⏸️⏹️⏺️⏏️🎦🔅🔆📶📳📴♀️♂️⚕️♾️♻️⚜️🔱📛🔰⭕✅☑️✔️✖️❌❎➕➖➗➰➿〽️✳️✴️❇️‼️⁉️❓❔❕❗〰️©️®️™️#️⃣*️⃣0️⃣1️⃣2️⃣3️⃣4️⃣5️⃣6️⃣7️⃣8️⃣9️⃣🔟💯🔠🔡🔢🔣🔤🅰️🆎🅱️🆑🆒🆓ℹ️🆔Ⓜ️🆕🆖🅾️🆗🅿️🆘🆙🆚🈁🈂️🈷️🈶🈯🉐🈹🈚🈲🉑🈸🈴🈳㊗️㊙️🈺🈵🔴🔵⚪⚫⬜⬛◼️◻️◽◾▫️▪️🔶🔷🔸🔹🔺🔻💠🔘🔲🔳

uu: 🏁🚩🎌🏴🏳️🏳️‍🌈🏴‍☠️

uu: 💎💍💄📿⛑️🧢🎓🎩👒👑👢👡👠🥿🥾👟👞🎒🛍️👝👜👛👚👙👘👗🧦🧥🧤🧣👖👕👔🥼🥽🕶️👓🕳️💭🗯️🗨️💬💫💨💦💥💣💢💤💟🖤💜💙💚💛🧡❤️💔❣️💌💕💞💓💗💖💝💘💋👄👅🦷🦴🧠👁️‍🗨️👁️👀👣👃👂💅🤝🙏🤲🙌👐👏✍️🤟👋🤚🤜🤛👊✊👎👍👌✋🖐️🤙🤘🖖🤞✌️👇🖕👆☝️👉👈🦶🦵💪🤳👩‍👧‍👧👩‍👧‍👦👩‍👧👩‍👦‍👦👩‍👦👨‍👧‍👧👨‍👧‍👦👨‍👧👨‍👦‍👦👨‍👦👩‍👩‍👧‍👧👩‍👩‍👦‍👦👩‍👩‍👧‍👦👩‍👩‍👧👩‍👩‍👦👨‍👨‍👧‍👧👨‍👨‍👦‍👦👨‍👨‍👧‍👦👨‍👨‍👧👨‍👨‍👦👨‍👩‍👧‍👧👨‍👩‍👦‍👦👨‍👩‍👧‍👦👨‍👩‍👧👨‍👩‍👦👪👩‍❤️‍👩👨‍❤️‍👨👩‍❤️‍👨💑👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨👩‍❤️‍💋‍👨💏👭👬👫🤹‍♀️🤹‍♂️🤾‍♀️🤾‍♂️🤽‍♀️🤽‍♂️🤼‍♀️🤼‍♂️🤸‍♀️🤸‍♂️🏍️🏎️🚵‍♀️🚵‍♂️🚴‍♀️🚴‍♂️🏋️‍♀️🏋️‍♂️⛹️‍♀️⛹️‍♂️🏊‍♀️🏊‍♂️🚣‍♀️🚣‍♂️🏄‍♀️🏄‍♂️🏌️‍♀️🏌️‍♂️🏂⛷️🏇🤺👥👤🗣️🕴️🛌🛀🧘‍♂️🧘‍♀️🧗‍♂️🧗‍♀️🧖‍♂️🧖‍♀️👯‍♀️👯‍♂️🕺💃🏃‍♀️🏃‍♂️🚶‍♀️🚶‍♂️💇‍♀️💇‍♂️💆‍♀️💆‍♂️🤷‍♀️🤷‍♂️🤦‍♀️🤦‍♂️🙇‍♀️🙇‍♂️🙋‍♀️🙋‍♂️💁‍♀️💁‍♂️🙆‍♀️🙆‍♂️🙅‍♀️🙅‍♂️🙎‍♀️🙎‍♂️🙍‍♀️🙍‍♂️🧟‍♂️🧟‍♀️🧞‍♂️🧞‍♀️🧝‍♂️🧝‍♀️🧜‍♂️🧜‍♀️🧛‍♂️🧛‍♀️🧚‍♂️🧚‍♀️🧙‍♂️🧙‍♀️🦹‍♂️🦹‍♀️🦸‍♂️🦸‍♀️🤶🎅👼🤱🤰👰🤵🧕👲👳‍♀️👳‍♂️👸🤴👷‍♀️👷‍♂️💂‍♀️💂‍♂️🕵️‍♀️🕵️‍♂️👮‍♀️👮‍♂️👩‍🚒👨‍🚒👩‍🚀👨‍🚀👩‍✈️👨‍✈️👩‍🎨👨‍🎨👩‍🎤👨‍🎤👩‍💻👨‍💻👩‍🔬👨‍🔬👩‍💼👨‍💼👩‍🏭👨‍🏭👩‍🔧👨‍🔧👩‍🍳👨‍🍳👩‍🌾👨‍🌾👩‍⚖️👨‍⚖️👩‍🏫👨‍🏫👩‍🎓👨‍🎓👩‍⚕️👨‍⚕️👵👴🧓👩‍🦲👩‍🦳👩‍🦱👩‍🦰👱‍♀️👩🧔👨‍🦲👨‍🦳👨‍🦱👨‍🦰👱‍♂️👨🧑👧👦🧒👶🙊🙉🙈

uu: 😀😁😂🤣😃😄😅😆😉😊😋😎😍😘🥰😗😙😚☺️🙂🤗🤩🤔🤨😑😶🙄😏😣😥😮🤐😯😪😫😴😌😛😜😝🤤😒😓😔😕🙃🤑😲☹️🙁😖😞😟😤😢😭😦😧😨😩🤯😬😰😱🥵🥶😳🤪😵😡😠🤬😷🤒🤕🤢🤮🤧😇🤠🥳🥴🥺🤥🤫🤭🧐🤓😈👿🤡👹👺💀☠️👻👽👾🤖💩😺😸😹😻😼😽🙀😿😾

uu: THERE! THATS HOW MuCH I LIKE YOu HEHEHEH

uu: 👀

uu: 👃

uu: 👄

(VRISKA): 🐵🐒🦍🐶🐕🐩🐺🦊🦝🐱🐈🦁🐯🐅🐆🐴🐎🦄🦓🦌🐮🐂🐃🐄🐷🐖🐗🐽🐏🐑🐐🐪🐫🦙🦒🐘🦏🦛🐭🐁🐀🐹🐰🐇🐿️🦔🦇🐻🐨🐼🦘🦡🐾🦃🐔🐓🐣🐤🐥🐦🐧🕊️🦅🦆🦢🦉🦚🦜🐸🐊🐢🦎🐍🐲🐉🦕🦖🐳🐋🐬🐟🐠🐡🦈🐙🐚🦀🦞🦐🦑🐌🦋🐛🐜🐝🐞🦗🕷️🕸️🦂🦟🦠💐🌸💮🏵️🌹🥀🌺🌻🌼🌷🌱🌲🌳🌴🌵🌾🌿☘️🍀🍁🍂🍃

(VRISKA): 🍇🍈🍉🍊🍋🍌🍍🥭🍎🍏🍐🍑🍒🍓🥝🍅🥥🥑🍆🥔🥕🌽🌶️🥒🥬🥦🍄🥜🌰🍞🥐🥖🥨🥯🥞🧀🍖🍗🥩🥓🍔🍟🍕🌭🥪🌮🌯🥙🥚🍳🥘🍲🥣🥗🍿🧂🥫🍱🍘🍙🍚🍛🍜🍝🍠🍢🍣🍤🍥🥮🍡🥟🥠🥡🍦🍧🍨🍩🍪🎂🍰🧁🥧🍫🍬🍭🍮🍯🍼🥛☕🍵🍶🍾🍷🍸🍹🍺🍻🥂🥃🥤🥢🍽️🍴🥄🔪🏺

(VRISKA): 🌍🌎🌏🌐🗺️🗾🧭🏔️⛰️🌋🗻🏕️🏖️🏜️🏝️🏞️🏟️🏛️🏗️🧱🏘️🏚️🏠🏡🏢🏣🏤🏥🏦🏨🏩🏪🏫🏬🏭🏯🏰💒🗼🗽⛪🕌🕍⛩️🕋⛲⛺🌁🌃🏙️🌄🌅🌆🌇🌉♨️🌌🎠🎡🎢💈🎪🚂🚃🚄🚅🚆🚇🚈🚉🚊🚝🚞🚋🚌🚍🚎🚐🚑🚒🚓🚔🚕🚖🚗🚘🚙🚚🚛🚜🚲🛴🛹🛵🚏🛣️🛢️⛽🚨🚥🚦🛑🚧⚓⛵🛶🚤🛳️⛴️🛥️🚢✈️🛩️🛫🛬💺🚁🚟🚠🚡🛰️🚀🛸🛎️🧳⌛⏳⏰⏱️⏲️🕰️⌚🕛🕧🕐🕜🕑🕝🕒🕞🕓🕟🕔🕠🕕🕡🕖🕢🕗🕣🕘🕤🕙🕥🕚🕦🌑🌒🌓🌔🌕🌖🌗🌘🌙🌚🌛🌜🌡️☀️🌝🌞⭐🌟🌠

(VRISKA): ☁️⛅⛈️🌤️🌥️🌦️🌧️🌨️🌩️🌪️🌫️🌬️🌀🌈🌂☂️☔⛱️⚡❄️☃️⛄☄️🔥💧🌊🎃🎄🎆🎇🧨✨🎈🎉🎊🎋🎍🎎🎏🎐🎑🧧🎀🎁🎗️🎟️🎫🎖️🏆🏅🥇🥈🥉⚽⚾🥎🏀🏐🏈🏉🎾🥏🎳🏏🏑🏒🥍🏓🏸🥊🥋🥅⛳⛸️🎣🎽🎿🛷🥌🎯🎱🔮🧿🎮🕹️🎰🎲🧩🧸♠️♥️♦️♣️♟️🃏🀄🎴🎭🖼️🎨🧵🧶

(VRISKA): 🔇🔈🔉🔊📢📣📯🔔🔕🎼🎵🎶🎙️🎚️🎛️🎤🎧📻🎷🎸🎹🎺🎻🥁📱📲☎️📞📟📠🔋🔌💻🖥️🖨️⌨️🖱️🖲️💽💾💿📀🧮🎥🎞️📽️🎬📺📷📸📹📼🔍🔎🕯️💡🔦🏮📔📕📖📗📘📙📚📓📒📃📜📄📰🗞️📑🔖🏷️💰💴💵💶💷💸💳🧾💹💱💲✉️📧📨📩📤📥📦📫📪📬📭📮🗳️✏️✒️🖋️🖊️🖌️🖍️📝💼📁📂🗂️📅📆🗒️🗓️📇📈📉📊📋📌📍📎🖇️📏📐✂️🗃️🗄️🗑️🔒🔓🔏🔐🔑🗝️🔨⛏️⚒️🛠️🗡️⚔️🔫🏹🛡️🔧🔩⚙️🗜️⚖️🔗⛓️🧰🧲⚗️🧪🧫🧬🔬🔭📡💉💊🚪🛏️🛋️🚽🚿🛁🧴🧷🧹🧺🧻🧼🧽🧯🛒🚬⚰️⚱️🗿

(VRISKA): 🏧🚮🚰♿🚹🚺🚻🚼🚾🛂🛃🛄🛅⚠️🚸⛔🚫🚳🚭🚯🚱🚷📵🔞☢️☣️⬆️↗️➡️↘️⬇️↙️⬅️↖️↕️↔️↩️↪️⤴️⤵️🔃🔄🔙🔚🔛🔜🔝🛐⚛️🕉️✡️☸️☯️✝️☦️☪️☮️🕎🔯♈♉♊♋♌♍♎♏♐♑♒♓⛎🔀🔁🔂▶️⏩⏭️⏯️◀️⏪⏮️🔼⏫🔽⏬⏸️⏹️⏺️⏏️🎦🔅🔆📶📳📴♀️♂️⚕️♾️♻️⚜️🔱📛🔰⭕✅☑️✔️✖️❌❎➕➖➗➰➿〽️✳️✴️❇️‼️⁉️❓❔❕❗〰️©️®️™️#️⃣*️⃣0️⃣1️⃣2️⃣3️⃣4️⃣5️⃣6️⃣7️⃣8️⃣9️⃣🔟💯🔠🔡🔢🔣🔤🅰️🆎🅱️🆑🆒🆓ℹ️🆔Ⓜ️🆕🆖🅾️🆗🅿️🆘🆙🆚🈁🈂️🈷️🈶🈯🉐🈹🈚🈲🉑🈸🈴🈳㊗️㊙️🈺🈵🔴🔵⚪⚫⬜⬛◼️◻️◽◾▫️▪️🔶🔷🔸🔹🔺🔻💠🔘🔲🔳

(VRISKA): 💎💍💄📿⛑️🧢🎓🎩👒👑👢👡👠🥿🥾👟👞🎒🛍️👝👜👛👚👙👘👗🧦🧥🧤🧣👖👕👔🥼🥽🕶️👓🕳️💭🗯️🗨️💬💫💨💦💥💣💢💤💟🖤💜💙💚💛🧡❤️💔❣️💌💕💞💓💗💖💝💘💋👄👅🦷🦴🧠👁️‍🗨️👁️👀👣👃👂💅🤝🙏🤲🙌👐👏✍️🤟👋🤚🤜🤛👊✊👎👍👌✋🖐️🤙🤘🖖🤞✌️👇🖕👆☝️👉👈🦶🦵💪🤳👩‍👧‍👧👩‍👧‍👦👩‍👧👩‍👦‍👦👩‍👦👨‍👧‍👧👨‍👧‍👦👨‍👧👨‍👦‍👦👨‍👦👩‍👩‍👧‍👧👩‍👩‍👦‍👦👩‍👩‍👧‍👦👩‍👩‍👧👩‍👩‍👦👨‍👨‍👧‍👧👨‍👨‍👦‍👦👨‍👨‍👧‍👦👨‍👨‍👧👨‍👨‍👦👨‍👩‍👧‍👧👨‍👩‍👦‍👦👨‍👩‍👧‍👦👨‍👩‍👧👨‍👩‍👦👪👩‍❤️‍👩👨‍❤️‍👨👩‍❤️‍👨💑👩‍❤️‍💋‍👩👨‍❤️‍💋‍👨👩‍❤️‍💋‍👨💏👭👬👫🤹‍♀️🤹‍♂️🤾‍♀️🤾‍♂️🤽‍♀️🤽‍♂️🤼‍♀️🤼‍♂️🤸‍♀️🤸‍♂️🏍️🏎️🚵‍♀️🚵‍♂️🚴‍♀️🚴‍♂️🏋️‍♀️🏋️‍♂️⛹️‍♀️⛹️‍♂️🏊‍♀️🏊‍♂️🚣‍♀️🚣‍♂️🏄‍♀️🏄‍♂️🏌️‍♀️🏌️‍♂️🏂⛷️🏇🤺👥👤🗣️🕴️🛌🛀🧘‍♂️🧘‍♀️🧗‍♂️🧗‍♀️🧖‍♂️🧖‍♀️👯‍♀️👯‍♂️🕺💃🏃‍♀️🏃‍♂️🚶‍♀️🚶‍♂️💇‍♀️💇‍♂️💆‍♀️💆‍♂️🤷‍♀️🤷‍♂️🤦‍♀️🤦‍♂️🙇‍♀️🙇‍♂️🙋‍♀️🙋‍♂️💁‍♀️💁‍♂️🙆‍♀️🙆‍♂️🙅‍♀️🙅‍♂️🙎‍♀️🙎‍♂️🙍‍♀️🙍‍♂️🧟‍♂️🧟‍♀️🧞‍♂️🧞‍♀️🧝‍♂️🧝‍♀️🧜‍♂️🧜‍♀️🧛‍♂️🧛‍♀️🧚‍♂️🧚‍♀️🧙‍♂️🧙‍♀️🦹‍♂️🦹‍♀️🦸‍♂️🦸‍♀️🤶🎅👼🤱🤰👰🤵🧕👲👳‍♀️👳‍♂️👸🤴👷‍♀️👷‍♂️💂‍♀️💂‍♂️🕵️‍♀️🕵️‍♂️👮‍♀️👮‍♂️👩‍🚒👨‍🚒👩‍🚀👨‍🚀👩‍✈️👨‍✈️👩‍🎨👨‍🎨👩‍🎤👨‍🎤👩‍💻👨‍💻👩‍🔬👨‍🔬👩‍💼👨‍💼👩‍🏭👨‍🏭👩‍🔧👨‍🔧👩‍🍳👨‍🍳👩‍🌾👨‍🌾👩‍⚖️👨‍⚖️👩‍🏫👨‍🏫👩‍🎓👨‍🎓👩‍⚕️👨‍⚕️👵👴🧓👩‍🦲👩‍🦳👩‍🦱👩‍🦰👱‍♀️👩🧔👨‍🦲👨‍🦳👨‍🦱👨‍🦰👱‍♂️👨🧑👧👦🧒👶🙊🙉🙈

(VRISKA): 😀😁😂🤣😃😄😅😆😉😊😋😎😍😘🥰😗😙😚☺️🙂🤗🤩🤔🤨😑😶🙄😏😣😥😮🤐😯😪😫😴😌😛😜😝🤤😒😓😔😕🙃🤑😲☹️🙁😖😞😟😤😢😭😦😧😨😩🤯😬😰😱🥵🥶😳🤪😵😡😠🤬😷🤒🤕🤢🤮🤧😇🤠🥳🥴🥺🤥🤫🤭🧐🤓😈👿🤡👹👺💀☠️👻👽👾🤖💩😺😸😹😻😼😽🙀😿😾

words green red blue yellow white [bgcolour=#000000]whitewithblackbackground.[/bgcolor]


End file.
